This invention relates generally to hardware for securing bundled elongate articles, such as wires, cables, hoses, tubing, fiber optics, conduits, vines, etc., to a supporting structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting element for securing elongated articles, extending from the hardware and into the supporting structure or its facing surface.
Flexible ties are widely used to secure elongate items, such as wires, cables, hoses and tubes, into compact, secure bundles. Typically, such ties include a head and a flexible strap, which terminates in a tail. In use, the tie is inserted through the head or slotted opening of a mount, such as a saddle mount, and then looped around the elongate item. The tail is then pulled tight to pull the strap around the articles, and thereby secure the articles into a compact, neat bundle. A pawl mechanism within the head secures the strap against withdrawal.
In many applications, it is sufficient merely to secure the items into a bundle. Such applications might include, for example, stationary electronic equipment that remains in one place and is subject to little or no vibration in use. In other applications, it is necessary or desirable not only to secure the items into a bundle, but to secure the resulting bundle to a supporting chassis or framework as well. Such applications are also common, for example, in cars, trucks, airplanes, ships, boats and other vehicles where the bundle is likely to be subjected to severe jostling and vibration. In other applications (e.g. buildings), where vibration might not be an important consideration, it is still desirable to secure cables, hoses, tubes, etc., to a fixed structure.
Generally, the strap and the mount will be manufactured as separate items. However, since the strap and mount are used together, it is advantageous that the items be located near each other before being used for bundling an object or objects. Preferably, the items would be loosely joined together in some fashion.
Likewise, many mounts do not provide an efficient, tight grip when applied to a support surface. Previous Christmas tree or fir tree mounts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,510, issued to Benoit et al., contemplates strengthened mounting studs, but still leave room for improvement. Such mounts may not provide sufficient resistance and tightness against the support surface for adequately supporting a bundled item. Likewise, such mounts may utilize a longer than necessary mounting stud and may not be easily inserted into the support surface. The present invention provides for an improved mounting assembly to address these problems.